Let's Go Home
by megane.asterix
Summary: Natsu saved Lucy many times , he pulled the Rainbow Sakura Tree out and got punished just for Lucy to see it , he was so protective over Lucy , he cried for Lucy... and he even changed the future for Lucy. And Lucy was stucked in this feeling she couldn't explain when it comes to Natsu-love
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter, it's a story about NaLu . Hope you like it !**

* * *

Let's Go Home

Chapter One

Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

Natsu saved Lucy many times , he pulled the Rainbow Sakura Tree out and got punished just for Lucy to see it , he was so protective over Lucy , he cried for Lucy... and he even changed the future for Lucy.

Lucy couldn't thank Natsu enough for what he had sacrificed for her, so she tries and tries harder to be better , she deeply cared for Natsu ... and down inside , she had this feeling she could not explain when it comes to Natsu - love .

"Ne ne Lu-chan! It's been a looooong time since we last chat and met face to face ! How bout we have a sleepover at my place tonight ?" Levy asked cheerfully, Levy and Lucy was sitting on the chairs in front of the bar and with Mirajane serving them drinks .

"Oh sure I'd love to !But I'll go pack some things first , then I'll go to your place. How bout that?" Lucy answered with a big big smile on her face.

Lucy went to soo many missions with Natsu, Wendy and Erza, once one is completed , another one comes up , that has been going on for weeks and they can't help See to miss each other crazy much.

"That sounds great! I can't wait ! I'll prepare the snacks for tonight !" Levy smiled, she went even more energetic.

"I think I better pack the stuffs now! See ya Levy-chan, bye Mira !" Lucy stood up from her seat, finished her drinks and stepped out.

While she was just about to leave the guild Gray and Gajeel, who was sitting in the corner with Natsu, called out at the same time:

"Lucy where you goin' ?"

"Bunny girl you leavin' already ?"

Lucy was kind of surprised, she smiled to them and told them that she was going home. The two mages then nodded in understanding and waved bye to Lucy as Lucy stepped out the guild.

It was a sunny afternoon in autumn, the sun was already setting and it left the sky and the clouds with golden-pink shades. Lucy walked straightly and firmly through the fallen leaves until she was far enough from the guild, her steps slowed down and had lost its firmness . She got slower and slower and her steps was filled with hesitation until she stopped by a tree and sat under it. She stared at the sky and sighed and after a while , tear ran down her cheeks .

In the guild, Wendy, Erza Levy, Juvia and Mirajane got together. Mirajane stopped providing drinks for a while, Wendy stopped talking with Carla about parks, Erza stopped reading a letter she got from Jellal and eve Juvia stopped stalking Gray and all of them got together. They knew that something was wrong between Natsu and Lucy and they were very concerned .

"Natsu would usually be the first one to ask where Lucy is going..." Mirajane spoke, her face was serious.

"And he would run after Lucy." Erza added.

They became silent for a while, all were feeling bad.

"Juvia bet that Lucy-san is crying out there, Juvia is more than sure of it." Juvia surprisingly didn't use the term 'love rival' on Lucy, and she was right about Lucy.

"I know, that's why I'm not going home yet because I'm sure that it would take her some time." Levy sighed and her expressions, looked really sad.

"I have to tell you guys this," Erza spoke up after a while she seemed to be thinking. " Lately, well in the past few month, missions, whatever. Lucy was the one who would always tag along by herself, it's strange, Natsu was the one who would always ask Lucy to a mission but lately it's like ... different . Also, Natsu barely talked with Lucy , he would rather talk with Wendy or Me, and it's on purpose, it was like he didn't want to talk to Lucy or ask Lucy anything. I don't understand why, Lucy seemed to be wanting to talk to Natsu so much and she had alwasy tried to start talking with Natsu first. But Natsu would answer shorty and make the conversation end fast, I totally can not believe it. Lucy looked more than just hurt, I think she was already slowly being destroyed inside!"

Levy and Juvia looked stunned, they were basically shocked and they couldn't say a word, they did not know that it had went that bad. Wendy looked down after hearing it , and her eyes were watery.

"Not only that, Natsu-san, he stopped worrying about Lucy even when the situation was dangerous. But Lucy-san stil smiled, she just bear it all. I can not understand why she , after everytime Natsu's action changes bit by bit , would whisper : 'it's okay, he saved my life.' or 'I can do this' . I don't understand." Wendy spoke, her intonations changed , she was emotional.

The five of the looked down and looked at each other and shook their heads, Levy decided that she should be going and the other four went back to what they were doing, although their mood had become gloomy and they couldn't help worrying about Lucy.

"It's okay, even if he hates me now, it's okay. Even if he's not going to save me like how he used to, it's okay. Even, even, even, if he will stop caring about me and he will not shred tears for me or sacrifice so may things for me, it's okay ... I would stay by him , I would help him with the best I can, and I will sacrifice anything for him ... " under the tree, Lucy was still there, she had stopped crying and she inhaled the cold air of the autumn evening.

Lucy stood up and wiped her face with her hands to try to not show the tears that had been running down her cheeks, and once again she inhaled the air.

"I love you Natsu..." She whispered to the sky as, tears ran down her cheeks once again in that day .


	2. Chapter 2

**yo minna! i have a few things to explain here, first , maybe you might wonder why Natsu became cold to Lucy , that question would be answered in this chapter . secondly, thanks a loooootttt to those who favorite my story and followed me plus made a review ! thanks for your support and that really makes me want to write better stories for you guys! so here's the second chapter, i hope you guys like it ! :)**

* * *

Let's Go Home

Chapter Two

Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima 

"Flame brain," A voice called out , it was Gray's . "Yo flame brain !"

"What." Replied Natsu , lazily , not even taking his eyes nor his hands off the food in front of him.

It was right after Lucy left the guild , Gray , who have got a feeling that Natsu and Lucy were not in good terms , decided that he should ask and find out . Many people were still in the guild , laughing , chattering and fighting, but all of the people some how noticed the difference between Natsu and Lucy on that day and started to secretly listen to what Gray was going to say .

"You... alright ?" Gray asked with all his hesitation and awkwardness , he didn't know where to start .

"Yeah, 'course, weirdo ." Was Natsu's short reply .

Gray stopped for a while , thinking what he should ask next and was also wondering Natsu's unusual short and emotionless reply. "I mean, are you and LUCY alright ?" He said, after a pause . The whole guild pretended to be doing what they were doing , but were all listening , they some how kept their noisiness but at once listened to the conversation.

"Yeah, we didn't argue or anything." Now after the second question, not only that Natsu took his eyes and hands off the food in front of him , he also stood up from the seat and looked a bit cross. "By the way, see ya ."

Gray wanted to ask another question for Natsu's previous answer was really not satisfying , but Natsu had that look on his face which by one glance could tell people that he did not intend to answer any further questions and would refuse to talk so he kept himself down. Natsu walked out of the guild silently as Happy, who was with Carla, followed after him. The guild was left with a confused silence for a while after Natsu and Happy left , they were concerned about Natsu and Lucy's relation , and they were heart broken seeing Lucy so sad almost everyday . They could only hope for the best from the bottom of their hearts.

On the other side, Lucy had already finished packing and she managed to stop crying and had started off to Levy's place. She tied her hair to the back and wore a white over coat, she felt cold , both physically and mentally. She carried her pink bag on her left hand and walked through the fallen leaves on the road with her knee length pink boots silently. She was crying on the inside , she didn't understand why Natsu was acting so different towards her, all she wanted was to be someone useful to Natsu and she never intended to hurt Natsu or anything, she was confused at what was happening at the moment. She tried so hard to argue the fact that Natsu seemed to not care about her anymore by positive thoughts and by remembering how much Natsu helped her in the past , but it didn't work . She wanted to pretend that everything was okay and everything was happy and beautiful, but she couldn't. Every step she took over the fallen leaves shook more and more, was filled with even more hesitation and doubts, and no one would ever know when she would just decided that she should stop for a while , in case she suddenly collapsed on the road and trouble more people. She stopped by the roadside that was facing the river, dropped her bag on the road and put her hands in her pocket . She stared at the sky again, but she knew she should not cry again, for she could not easily stop it once she started crying. The sky which was getting darker seemed to be a comfort to her as she gave out a morose smile and said to herself :" it's alright, Natsu saved my life so many times before, even if he hates me to his guts , I do not have the right to complain. I have to keep trying to be a use to Natsu and stop being so annoying and useless." She felt better after what she had said to herself and so she picked her bag and continued her way to Levy's. She did not know that a pink haired man who was a dragon slayer listened to everything Lucy had said to her self and had seen Lucy's morose smile with his blue flying cat in silence , the pink haired dragon slayer's face darkened and left in even greater silence.

"LUUUCCYYYYY!" Levy squealed as she saw Lucy standing in front of her door.

"I'm so sorry I took a long time, I had a few things to ... umm ... take care of." Lucy gave an apologetic smile and said the last part of the sentence in an even softer tone than how she said the first part of the sentence.

Levy stared at Lucy for a second, she knew that Lucy must be tearing up inside but she didn't want to make Lucy feel awkward and pour everything out to her yet, she wanted Lucy to enjoy a few things she had prepared for her because she knew that after Lucy had pour everything out to her, it might be quite hard to enjoy the thing she prepared.

"Don't mind it! What are you saying sorry for? Now come inside my honey baby sweety Lucy who's my best friend!" Levy put her arms around Lucy's right arm and pulled her in.

Lucy smiled as she started to take off her boots inside the big apartment room of Levy's and took off her overcoat, the presence of Levy made her felt a lot more cheerful.

A pair of soft pink, cotton slippers which had a bunny icon on top of it appeared before Lucy.

"This is so cute !" She squealed.

"Hehehe, wear it! it's especially for you!" Levy said, that was the first thing she wanted Lucy enjoy.

"Aww ilysm Levy! I've wanted something like this for a long time but couldn't find it!"

In that evening, Lucy was her old self with Levy, she was cheerful again and was really happy. Levy prepared so many surprises for Lucy! From the pair of slippers, Levy made her a cup of her favorite rose tea with her favorite blueberry croissant, and then Levy gave Lucy a matching 'friendship bracelets' with herself , a super dinner and finally ... a book that Lucy had longed for since ages ! Levy herself was more than just happy and relieved that she's finally got to see her best friend's old self again.

"Natsu..." Happy called out to the Natsu who was lying on the floor in their hut. "Cannot even I know what actually happening between you and Lucy?"

Natsu kept such a long silence that Happy stopped flying on top of him and flew to the board where Natsu kept his missions paper on, there was so many missions that had been labeled ' completed this one with Lucy!" and there was also a set of maid costume that belonged to Lucy which was neatly placed beside the board and there was also a note written :" first mission with Lucy!" after looking t all that, Happy became sad and decided to just sit on top of a cushion. Happy missed the old Lucy too, in fact, he missed her heaps.

"Happy," Natsu finally called out. "I don't know whether I should actually tell you or not. But I think that I have to."

Happy raised his head and listened to Natsu eagerly.

" I guess that I just don't feel the same around Lucy anymore. Not that I hate her, it's just different. And I'm trying to cool myself off and I really am trying to not end up doing something stupid." Natsu started, he opened his closed eye lids and stared at the ceiling. " When I am lately around her, I just have this strange feeling like there are butterflies in my stomach , and you know what, I'm starting to feel really really nervous when it comes to her. I think that something bad might happen, and well I guess that I should keep myself away from her to stop all those things. And well yeah , I guess that everything I do I was always thinking about Lucy. And I see that she's getting better and stronger, and she almost never asked for my help again anyway. So why bother ?"

Happy couldn't say a word, he did not know what to say. He knew that Natsu must be in love with Lucy, because that was what he felt about Carla. He wanted to say those things to Natsu, but somehow, the last sentence made him doubted, because in the last sentence, Natsu sounded like as if he really hated Lucy. And was so serious, not to mention that he also sounded annoyed when he said " so why bother?"

"How can you be such a jerk, Natsu!?" A voice called out and someone broke into Natsu and Happy's hut. And it was Erza's .

"What the heck ?" Natsu sat up at once, he was surprised, and was even more surprised when he saw Mirajane and Lisanna in the back of Erza. "What the heck are you guys doing!?"

Erza, Mirajane and Lisanna seemed to be very emotional and they stared at Natsu angrily.

"Natsu, have you ever considered about Lucy's feelings?" Erza demanded.

"So you decide to hate on her and leave her be ? Seriously !?" Lisanna raised her voice, she was almost shouting.

Natsu was quite shock to see all these and he looked rather blank, Mirajane decided that she should be the one to tell Natsu what the three of them actually wanted to say to him.

"Natsu," Mirajane spoke with her calm yet very serious tone. " Do you know how hurt Lucy is because of how you are treating her now? Have you ever, considered about her feelings, like how you used to always think about her feelings?"

"Well, she could definitely get over it." Natsu said, looking away.

The three girls looked most disappointed, Erza almost slapped him but luckily she was stopped by Mirajane.

"Natsu, do you know how much Lucy cares about you , do you know that by leaving her like this so suddenly is destroying her bit by bit day to day !? Have you ever thought again of what she feels and have you, realised how much she wanted to be with you and ..." Lisanna bursted out, she had always thought that she was the one who could be by Natsu's side, but after seeing Natsu with Lucy, she knew that she wouldn't be because of the way Natsu looks at Lucy. She knew then Lucy has something she doesn't and could never have and so she fully supported Natsu with Lucy. And she just couldn't watch the perfect match falling apart. "Have you , have you stopped having feelings for her!?"

Natsu was shocked, and Lisanna left, followed by the two other girls.

"Consider Lucy's feelings, Natsu." Mirajane said, before leaving.

Natsu thought hard, he had actually succeeded to try to pretend nothing had ever happened between him and Lucy before, but now he found out that he couldn't for all the memories are overwhelming him. He sunk to the floor and thought hard. Him , Lucy, himself and Lucy , why he wanted to protect Lucy so much , why he cared about Lucy so much. All those memories of the things he did with Lucy, how Lucy smiled at him every time they completed a mission, those are the things and kept him wide awake throughout the night.

He couldn't understand things when it comes to Lucy.


	3. Chapter 3

**hello guys ! so here's chapter three! I hope this is good enough !**

* * *

Let's Go Home

Chapter Two

Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

Lucy had so much fun in Levy's house that night, she's forgotten how painful everything had been lately and now her smile was a real happy smile, not some fake smiles. But Levy knew that, once that night was over, Lucy would become sad again, so she wanted to help Lucy to solve the problem, not just let the problem stay the whole time.

"Levy let me do your nails!" Lucy suddenly thought of something and she took out a small fold-able table from her bag and a box filled with nail polishes. "I've brought all my bests for tonight!"

"Oh I'd love to! Just put your table on the carpet in my room, I'll get ourselves some hot cocoa. By the way you've gotta tell me where you get that table later."

Lucy brought her things inside Levy's bedroom and put them on the carpet that Levy meant. Lucy realized that somehow Levy's room was decorated the way Lucy liked, like with all the carpet and all of Levy's furniture used pink covers. Lucy looked around Levy's room, she didn't take a good look at her room last time she came, but now she's got the chance. The pictures of Lucy and Levy were hung on the walls of Levy's bedroom, and the presents Lucy had ever gave to Levy was kept inside glass boxes and placed on the round table beside Levy's bed. Lucy couldn't help but feeling so touched , and she swore to herself she would treat Levy even nicer than she did.

Levy watched silently from behind, she had been standing by the door for a while, she was more than just glad that Lucy was feeling happy.

"Lucy! I can't wait for you to do my nails!" Levy squealed.

Lucy turned back in surprise and soon ran to the carpet side, she sat down and took out all of her nail polishes. She grinned at Levy and said that she would do a 'Levy Special Nails', and as soon as Levy put down the hot cocoa cups beside the carpet and sat down, Lucy took Levy's right hand and started doing it keenly.

"Lucy," Levy called out after a while.

"hmm?"

"How about you tell me everything?" Levy said, she looked so serious.

"Everything?" Lucy, who was still concentrating on the nails didn't really get the question. She turned up to look at Levy and saw her serious face.

"Yes, everything. I want to help you, I'm your best friend, I can't see you being so sad everyday. Don't deny that you are, everyone knows that you are, you might be happy now, but I know that this happiness wouldn't last long. I don't want to see you in so much heavy, gloomy burdens, please Lucy, I beg you to pour out everything and tell me everything to me." Levy looked Levy into the eyes and begged.

Lucy now clearly realized the seriousness inside Levy's voice and the pain in it, she put down the manicure tools and took a deep breath. She grabbed a pillow and started to hug it so tight and she finaly spoke up.

"To be honest, I don't know anything about why or how Natsu turned so cold to me. I really don't,we were, perfect." Lucy started as the light in her eyes faded away. " I can't remember when he started to become cold to me , but I remember that at first he was still nice to me, but then it was like all he cares was the fight, was the mission. And well yeah maybe around that time, Natsu's become colder and colder to me. But the weird thing is that, he's not treating anyone else like that! He didn't become cold to the others, but he did to me."

Levy listened seriously, she wanted to figure out why. At first she thought that she might figure out something that Lucy might've missed, but she realized that Lucy had probably thought of every reason. Levy decided that she wanted to listen to the whole story. Lucy looked down to her own hands for a while, and continued the story.

"But you know, I shouldn't complain. I really shouldn't, Natsu had saved my life countless times in the past. And anyway, I trust him so much you know, even until now, I don't care if he hates me, I would still believe that people can count on Natsu. Thanks for your concern Levy, really, you're my best friend."

Levy looked quite cross, her face clearly showed that she didn't like what she just heard, except for the last part. But she really couldn't help but feeling so annoyed.

"Why?" Levy looked into Lucy's eyes, she felt like she could explode right in front of Lucy that time. Lucy wasn't okay, she looked like as if she had lost her soul everyday in the guild, people in the guild could see tears coming out of Lucy's eyes everytime she's completed a mission. Everyone wanted to ask why but Lucy would leave so soon for another mission, finally Levy's got a chance and what Lucy told her was that. Levy didn't like it at all. "Don't you say that you're okay all the time? Then act like that you're that Lucy who's feeling okay. And stop being fake even to yourself! You really should stop! If you think that you shouldn't complain about anything that's happened right now, then act like you're tough! I don't want to be harsh on you, but Lucy, WAKE UP! This is reality, you can trust Natsu even if he hates you after you, yourself is stable. You should distance yourself from Natsu now, or else, all you say to yourself is all just bullshits that never actually happened and never going to happen! Please Lucy, you're being a slave to your past and your virtual statements to yourself, get what's going on right first!"

Lucy was stunned, she couldn't say anything for a while. What Levy said was right, and just that day she realized that, what she was doing was harming herself and she was the one who pulled her own leg. Lucy felt painful, what Levy said was the truth about Lucy, and the truth hurt a whole damn lot to Lucy. She felt as if she was hit on the ground, she felt that all her secrets were opened before the truth and she didn't like the feeling. But Levy's words made her realized that no matter how beautiful was the lie she made to herself and how comfortable it made her feel, the lie was never going to take her anywhere. She drank the hot cocoa Levy made for her, and she accepted a bitter truth that night, she felt like she was torn by the truth, but that was the truth which would take her to a bright future and would heal her wound permanently in the future.

That night, when Levy and Lucy were about to sleep, Lucy spoke:" You know what Levy, I'm gonna follow the truth, it does hurts, but I'm sure by following it, I will also find the true happiness." Levy smiled hearing it, and for the first time since forever, Lucy could sleep peacefully again. Lucy took a painful step in her life, that was to throw everything she had with Natsu away and to stop lying to herself, but she was taking a huge step forward.


	4. Chapter 4

**Minna! I'm sorry that this update took a bit longer, I lost my inspirations for quite a long time until I received a heart attack which gave me an idea of what to write in the new chapter. This heart attack is actually when I read fairy tail chpt 367 yesterday, sorry for being a spoiler but there was nali. And I was kinda like really sad because since around chapter 340, there were no more nalu and natsu and lucy seemed like strangers in those chapters, and then there was that nali in chpt 367… I was so sad until I couldn't sleep well (I know tht I sound lyk im exaggerating, but its true) well, here's the chapter four! Hope it's good enough!**

Let's Go Home

Chapter Four

Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

Lisanna couldn't wait to see how Natsu and Lucy would be like when they arrived at the guild later that day after Erza, Mirajane and herself broke into Natsu's house and sourt of lectured him. She wanted to see the two of them as good as gold, like how they used to be, she wanted to see the both of them enjoying themselves with each other's presence. She once thought that she was the one who can understand Natsu and she once thought that Natsu was the one who could show her the world, but after Lucy joined the guild, and after she return from Edolas, she found out that it wasn't like that. She leanred that Lucy could understand Natsu even when Natsu was silent, even when Natsu was far away, Lucy was the only one who could reach Natsu when Natsu was unreachable by anyone else. She also learned that Natsu cared about Lucy even maybe more than himself, Natsu trusted Lucy more that he had ever trusted on anyone else. She then realized that she couldn't love Natsu like a boyfriend, the best she could manage was to love Natsu as a brother... And so she didn't want to see the perfect two breaking apart so easily. She wanted to help the two of them to rebuild their relationship.

"Hey Lisanna!" Lucy greeted Lisanna as she walked in the guild with Plue and Levy.

"Hi Lucy! You look so happy today and it's nice to see you happy again!" Lisanna smiled at Lucy, she was surprised and happy at how Lucy was cheerful again.

"You know what Lisanna," Lucy looked at Lisanna and suddenly hugged her tight. "Thank you so much, and really, I'm sorry for making you worry."

Lisanna hugged Lucy back, Lucy was always so understanding and loving and Lisanna really couldn't stand seeing Lucy sad, but well now Lucy's back and that was enough to comfort Lisanna.

The others were also very surprised when they saw Lucy being so cheerful and the entire guild's mood was lightened up. Even when Natsu entered the guild, Lucy still kept her cheerful mode on, she was not going to let a certain guy to ruin her new start.

"I miss her cheerful smile." Natsu mumbled as he stared at Lucy from the corner of the guild.

Carla, who was near Natsu, heard it and she soon flew to Wendy to tell Wendy what she just heard. Wendy turned back to look at Natsu, who was still watching Lucy and she gave out a sad smile.

The entire guild spent time with Lucy until it was noon and then they went for jobs, everyone seemed to be much more energetic after seeing Lucy so cheerful. Gajeel even sang his song, which was kinda a pain to the others, but the others didn't mind, they understand that Gajeel was just feeling happy too.

"Natsu, Gray, shouldn't we be going for a job too ?" Erza asked and the two mages nodded. "Wendy? This job looks like fun!"

"I'd love too !" Wendy squealed and they soon headed towards Lucy, who was talking with Juvia, Lisanna and Levy near the front door.

"Hey Lucy, coming with us ?" Gray asked.

"Sorry I wanna spend some time with Juvia, Lisanna and Levy today. Sorry guys!" Lucy gave out an apologetic smile. "Good luck for the job!"

Erza, Wendy and Gray were most surprised but they decided to smile to Lucy and say good bye to her. Lucy never turned down a job request with them and they knew that this time, it must have been because of Natsu. The six of them, with Happy and Carla walked to the train station and ate some lunch before it, Natsu, Gray and Happy were competing who could eat the fastest and Gray ended up choking himself. The others laughed at him until Gray finally calmed down.

"You know, when I asked Lucy to the job, usually Juvia would be like 'why is Gray-sama inviting her but not Juvia?', 'Gray-sama Juvia wishes that Gray-sama would ask Juvia to a job too!' right?" Gray said as he mimicked Juvia's voice and gesture which made the others laughed again. "And she would ask me about all kinds of things and imagining stuffs, but today the only thing she said to me was a good morning. And I don't even know why, I felt kinda empty. Don't laugh at me again okay."

The other five smirked at each other and smiled suspiciously, they knew that Gray was a tsundere. After they had their lunch they went on to the train and Wendy casted troia on Natsu, but strangely this time, Natsu went to sleep first. The others fell into silence, they knew that the reason why Natsu was sleeping was because he wanted to forget that Lucy was not with them. Even though Natsu wouldn't take care of her later in the mission like how it was lately, Natsu was upset that Lucy wasn't there. Erza had told Gray, Wendy, Carla and Happy of what she did with Mirajane and Lisanna last night, and they all knew that Natsu had made a big mistake. A big mistake that could even be fatal, but they hoped for the best, and they were going to help Natsu to realize it before it was too late.

"Hey! How bout we go on a job too ?" Lucy asked happily after Erza and the others left.

"Sure!" Lisanna and Juvia agreed at an instant.

Levy looked somehow troubled and she was wondering what to answer, then Lucy somehow read her mind.

"It's okay Levy, just go with Gajeel." Lucy said.

Levy looked so surprised and heat came up to her face.

"H-h-how…" was all she could manage to say.

Lisanna and Juvia looked at each other and chuckled.

"Ahem! Look who's making a progress with a certain iron dragon slayer over here?" Lisanna faked a cough.

"Juvia envy at how Levy's making a progress with someone she loves!" Juvia smiled.

"I-I-I…" Levy's face was now as red as Erza's hair.

"I know that Gajeel's waiting outside the guild, go Levy! And do your best!" Lucy smiled at Levy and the three of them watched Levy stood from her seat with her red red face and headed out after saying a nervous 'bye'.

The three girls looked at each other and laughed out loud, they were happy for Levy who was certainly getting good with Gajeel.

Then Lucy took out a piece of paper from her pocket and showed it to Lisanna and Juvia. It was a job request from a nature protection group, the job was to check out some weird stuff under the sea and to get rid of a monster who likes to disturb people on the beach,the reward was 9.000.000 Jewel. Lisanna and Juvia's eye shinned when they saw the paper and they agreed even more for the job.

"I think that we'll be able to come back in two days, is that fine with everyone?" Lucy asked to make everything sure.

Lisanna and Juvia nodded and they soon wanted to pack some clothes and leave for the job. They went to Lucy's house and waited Lucy to get things ready, then to Juvia and Lisanna's. Then they all went to the train station together.

The weather was really nice in that afternoon and the train was filled with peaceful quietness which made the three of them relaxed and enjoyed themselves very much, since the destination was quiet far, they had to stay the night in the train. At dinner time they opened up packs of snacks and Lucy took out some onigiri she prepared for the journey.

"Juvia wonders if Gray-sama cares about Juvia." Juvia suddenly said after she took a bite of the onigiri Lucy offered. Lucy and Lisanna soon turned their head to look at Juvia, Juvia looked quite lost and empty when she said that.

"Sometimes Juvia also feels curious if Juvia could ever get Gray-sama sees Juvia as a girl. Because sometimes… I feel empty when thinking about it.. Is is so impossible for Gray-sama to love Juvia ?" Juvia's dark eyes darkened even more, and a tear ran down Juvia;s face from her left eye. "Is Juvia battling for a love Juvia could never get?"

Lisanna and Lucy stared at Juvia sympathetically, only now that the two of them realized the pain that Juvia was holding on to all this time. They both thought that Juvia never cared about her own feelings and just kept on chasing Gray, but now they see the pain in Juvia's eyes and hear the pain in her voice.

"He does care about you," Lucy spoke, she remembered that Gray dies protecting Juvia, but good thing Ultear used her power so Gray could live again. She held Juvia's hands and squeezed it. "The girl who was almost killed by Gray, was the same girl Gray died protecting for."

Juvia looked at Lucy, more tears are coming out from her eyes and she sobbed.

"Yeah, Gray's just that type of person who needs quite a lot of time to realize the feelings he has for people. So don't feel sad Juvia!" Lisanna put her arm over Juvia's shoulder. "We're here for you."

Juvia looked at Lucy and Lisanna, she finally learned that she has this two friends that she can really rely on, she wiped the tears away from her face and she gave out a smile. The three of them decided to sleep, all were mentally tired and they needed a break.

'I did well today. I'll just have to keep up the good work. I can do this, I'm getting so much support from people and I will have to keep on going.' Lucy said to herself. She was proud of herself that day, and it was understandable, she was really doing a good job, and she wants to be better. She was breaking her heart by leaving all behind, but she could manage, she knew that she could manage it. 'I don't care if my heart breaks for this, I'm going to be fine anyway, this will be easy as long as I stop looking to the past. Breaking is okay." Yes Lucy, breaking might be okay and repairing it might be easy. But you'll never know when your heart don't breakeven.

On the other side, Erza and the others were camping inside a cave. They had already completed their mission perfectly well and their original plan was to go back to the guild straight away, but it seems like Natsu couldn't take the trains anymore that night and so they decided to camp. Natsu was doing his part in silence and he did it extremely fast that day, he also had this really not friendly look on his face since he has got down the train. The others guessed that it was because of Lucy, they hoped that Natsu would realize that he needs Lucy and would make up to her. Wendy whispered to Erza about what Carla had noticed earlier that day, and Erza gave out the same expression Wendy did when she heard the news.

"He's just learning to love isn't he?" Erza whispered to Wendy, they were sitting around the fire, warming their own bodies.

They had a huge dinner in a restaurant under the mountain and now none of them felt like moving around, especially Gray and Natsu, who ate a great lot. Wendy was thinking how to talk to Natsu about Lucy, she couldn't find a way so she whispered it to Erza. After Erza heard it she sson walked to Natsu's side and sat in front of him.

"Wha?" Natsu, who was playing with Happy and Carla, turned up and looked at Erza like a lost child.

Seeing Erza sitting in front of Natsu, Gray soon understood that they were going down to business and so Gray soon jumped beside Erza and sat down. Wendy followed behind and looked at Natsu with her big eyes.

"We're getting down to business here, answer our questions and don't ever think about running away or ignore the question." Erza stated firmly and very seriously.

"It's her again right?"

"Okay you know what topic we're gonna ask about so now answer our questions." Gray demanded.

Natsu nodded solemnly, he faced the three of them and somehow, the sparks in his eyes were back.

"Why are you cold towards Lucy now?" Gray asked.

"I don't know why you ask this, but is it wrong to distant myself from her?" Natsu asked back.

"Uhh but did she even do something wrong towards you?" Wendy asked.

"No."

"Then you do know that you avoiding her hurts her right?" Wendy asked again, she wanted to know why desperately.

"Did you see how cheerful she looked before? Does she looks like someone who's been hurt?" Natsu looked away, that part was the part that slapped his own face.

"That's maybe because she's decided to stop being gloomy, you know very well that before today, she's sad every single day." Erza stated.

Natsu looked irritated, he was annoyed. He couldn't even get his own feelings and now he has to answer questions about that certain blonde celestial mage.

"Look, I don't even know my own feelings towards her. I don't hate her, that's for sure, and I'm just trying to cool myself off." He said, coldly.

Erza, Wendy and Gray looked troubled. They didn't know what else to ask, they knew that things were definitely wrong but they didn't know why. There was an awkward silence for a while until Happy broke it.

"But you miss the old her, don't you? You miss her like how everyone else does, only that you miss her more. Isn't that true?" Happy asked. "Have you forgot that when me and you goes on a job, that's just gotta include Lucy?"

Natsu looked surprised by Happy's question, Happy's question reminded him once again how things were like.

"You know what Natsu," Carla spoke up too. "If you can't decide things, I mean feelings towards her. Don't feel surprised if later on she moves on. She didn't join us today for a very certain reason, that was to back off from you and give you your freedom back."

Wendy, Erza and Gray looked most amused at Happy and Carla, one of them asked an excellent question and the other one gave a fantastic warning.

"When you cared about her, she cared about you just as much. When you stopped caring about her, she kept on trying to be good enough to be in your team and she fought hard. Even when you ignored her, she still cared so much about you and acted tough." Carla rewind her memory and looked at Natsu, she was imagining all the pain Lucy had overcome. "Now, I guess that she wants to stop hurting herself and act like she's never been broken before. Have you, ever thought of that?"

Hurry up Natsu, realize something, or else you might be too late and you might regret it for the rest of your life!


	5. Chapter 5

**hello! i'm back ! i'm so very awfully sorry for this late update. I'm one of the Stundent's Union president candidate and so I have sooo many thigs to take care of, now I've finally got a chance to update because today is holiday in where I am ! I hope that this chapter is good enough ! (btw thanks sooooo much for your lovely reviews! you guys make me feel so very special 3 thank you all and I will try to update soon)**

* * *

Let's Go Home

Chapter Five

Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

"Lucy ! You're much stronger than I thought !" Lisanna hugged Lucy after beating the beasts.

"Hehehe... thanks to Capricon who trains me almost everyday ! You're good too !" Lucy hugged Lisanna back.

They were on their way to the train station to go ack to Magnolia and they did a splendid job for the mission, the three of them were happy and for that day they can forget all the pains and sorrows were most fascinated by Juvia, who almost handled all of the beasts by herself without getting even the smallest injury. They arrived at the train station and got onto the train with their happiness, but hen they sat down, Juvia noticeed a very familiar figure.

"Hey, isn't that Gray sama?" Juvia whispered to Lisanna and Lucy who were drinking juice.

"What?" Lisanna was surprised and turned to where Juvia was looking. And there she saw Gray and the team just stepping into the train, she gasped. And the both of them turned to Lucy.

Lucy seemed to be not bothered by the information she heard, she didn't want to care about it anymore and she closed her eyes and showed that she was going to sleep. Lisanna could only sigh at Lucy, she felt that Natsu has to do something about it quick, orelse, he might lose Lucy for real. Juvia looked troubled, she wanted to greet her Gray-sama but she also didn't want to make Lucy upset, so at the end she decided to just read a book and ignore Gray's presence.

Gray too noticed Juvia, but he noticed her when she was already reading the book, he knew that his seat was right behind Juvia's and he was wondering whether Juvia would notie him or not. As he walked towards his seat , he kept on staring at Juvia, hoping that the water mage would look up and find him , but Juvia didn't Juvia pretended to be absorbing the book very seriously. Happy flew to Lucy's seat but found that Lucy was sleeping so he flew to Natsu, who looked quite upset, the rest just walked silently to their seats.

'Damn it, why should we be in the same train !?' Natsu screamed inside his head. Erza Wendy and Carla did their best to keep their silence, they hopedd tht things would get better an the situation would not be awkward.

While the others werre trying to not feel awkward and just go to sleep and arrive at Magnolia as soon as possible, Gray and Juvia were troubled. Juvia noticed Gray the whole time, she really wanted to at east greet him but she didn't want to upset Lucy while Gray was dying to talk to Juia but he didn't want to make the situation awkward. They couldn't sit still, they tried to turn around and say hi but they were scared. They want to stand up and pass each other by andd pretend to be surprised that each other were on the same train and ask where did the both of them go but, they were scared. They tried to turn and turn and turn back, and they met each other's eyes unexpectedly. Both of them blushed hard but did not look away, they got the chance now.

"Hey Juvia." Gray greeted, looking down with his face as red as a tomato.

"Hi Gray-sama..." And Juvia was just the same.

They didn't know what else to say. Gray never felt as nervous as that around Juvia, only in that time he found out that having Juvia close to him was probably the best thing he could ever ask for.

"Never knew that you will be here..."

"Never knew that Gray-sama will be here..."

They said it at the same time after a quite long silence, the felt their heart beat beating fast and their faces getting redder. Gray just suddenly got this urge to spend some time with Juvia, alone.

"Umm... you wanna eat an almost dinner lunch together with me after we got there?" Gray blurted out a whisper, he didn't even know why he said 'almost dinner luch', he could've jutt ask for dinner. "I mean, if you're not busy."

Juvia nodded with a red face, it was the actual ddamn first time that Gray asked Juvia to eat together. They talked to each other with low voices to not wake the others and they talked the whole journey. They were the only ones who were enjoying the ride for the rest were all feeling awkward and trying to sleep, but they never could actually sleep, they wantedd to make Natsu and Lucy talk to each other but they didn't know how.

It was a fun ride for Gray and Juvia but it was a long awkward ride for the others, after they got down the train Juvia and Gray went away together with red faces hen saying their goodbyes to the others. Lucy felt happy for Juvia and she decided to just wak home and sleep.

"Do you want me to wal you home, Lucy?" Lisanna offered.

"No thanks, your place is too far from mine I really don't want to trouble you after this long day." Lucy said and wlked away.

Natsu stared at Lucy's back and he suddenly ran after her after asking Wendy to take care of Happy. He ran after her, he didn't know why he wanted to do it. But he did it and after he caught up he walked behindd Lucy silently. Lucy knew that Natsu was following her, she wanted to ignore him but she just couldn't andd she stoped walking.

"Why are you following me?" Lucy spoke out without looking back, the words were cold to even Lucy herself .

"I feel like it." Natsu spoke.

Lucy's body shook a little, then she continued walking and Natsu continued following. They didn't say any furtherr words on the way to Lucy's house, Lucy swore that she was going to throw the past with Natsu behind, Natsu swore that it would be the last time he follow Lucy. Their relationship is bent, almost broken, Natsu was being selfish, and he hadn't realize of the consequences.

Natsu stopped in front of Lucy's house and Lucy did too, Lucy opened the oor and Natsu turned the other side. But before Lucy walked in, Lucy turned back and smiled to Natsu with tears on her face and said :"We'll never be back together are we? Thanks for walking me home and, bye."

Natsu stood frozen, in that time he realized something painful, in that time he started to realize that something might go wrong...

"I made her cry..." Natsu whispered to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for chapter 5 which was kind of messed up, I couldn't deliver my ideas correctly and so I decided to make chapter 6 much more organized and easier to understand… Thank you guys so much for the reviews! (please keep on reviewing too :3)**

Let's Go Home

Chapter Six

Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

Natsu walked back to the guild, trembling, he was feeling utmost guilty. He just made Lucy cried, not crying of happiness , but it was the tears of pain. His only intention was to cool himself off, he never meant to hurt Lucy, not to mention crying. He scratched the back of his head and cursed under his breath, he couldn't forgive the people who put Lucy through a lot of pain, now he just made Lucy going through a deep deep pain, was he going to forgive himself?

The guild was nearly empty when Natsu arrived, but Wendy, Happy and Carla were still there. Mirajane and Erza were also there, they seemed to be having fun chatting together. He walked in the guild, trying to fake a smile but he failed miserably, so he showed his true emotions instead. He called out to Happy and waved goodbye to the others. The others were of course surprised, they almost never see Natsu with so much emotions, even when Lisanna was 'gone', even when random guilds looked down on fairy tail. But then they remembered, Natsu was always extra emotional when Lucy was hurt, they remembered that Natsu would do even more reckless things when it comes to saving Lucy. They remembered, but Natsu forgot.

"Something serious must have happened between them." Erza said softly, watching Natsu's back.

"Is he going to forgive himself for hurting Lucy? Or is he going to punish even himself for hurting Lucy?" Mirajane spoke and switched a look with Erza.

Gray and Juvia, on the other side, were having a really lovely time together. They chattered about all the missions they've been through and they ate together and found out they had the same favorite food, when Juvia was 'drooling' over an item displayed on a shop, Gray even offered to go into the shop together.

'I'm feeling weird.' Gray thought. 'I'm just with Juvia, like, why should I be nervous!?'

Juvia bought the item and they walked to a garden at sat on a bench there, in the beginning, Juvia looked happy, but then her smile disappeared and that look surprised Gray.

"Hey there, what's wrong?" Gray asked, concerened.

"Juvia is thinking." Juvia answered

"About?" Gray bent down a little and stared at Juvia.

"Natsu-san and Lucy-san used to enjoy each other's presence like us right now, right?" Juvia said it, and immediately heat came up to her face.

"Y-yeah…" Gray was sure that his face was as red as the reddest tomato he has ever seen.

"But now, they don't . Juvia doesn't understand why Natsu-san is acting like this , Natsu-san is going to get himself hated by Lucy-san." Juvia continued, after getting her blushes gone.

Gray looked serious after hearing that sentence, he hated to admit it but he was concerned about Natsu. He wanted to help Natsu realizing his feelings and he wanted to prevent Lucy from hating Natsu. Juvia was thinking the same thing, they were both worried about their two friends, but it seemed like that the way to solve it hasn't been found. They sighed and stared at the starry night sky in silence.

The next day came, a sad blonde celestial mage woke up from her bed, a confused pink haired dragon slayer woke up from his bed too.

"Ohyao minna san !" Lucy greeted as she stepped inside the guild, she looked cheerful and it cheered the guild members' heart. Lucy stepped in the guild and found a happy Levy smiling at her.

"Lu-chan! I've got sooo many things to tell you!" Levy smiled.

"It's about Gajeel isn't it?" Lucy teased and Levy blushed hard.

The two laughed it off and Levy pulled Lucy to a seat and started telling about everything she and Gajeel did the day before. Lucy felt happy for Levy after she heard everything from Levy and she tried damn hard to not call back her memories of the fun times she had with Natsu, she smiled to Levy and she also stared telling about her mission with Lisanna and Juvia. She wanted to forget about everything and she was really determined to not recall those memories again. She had had enough of being sad and feeling painful.

When Natsu stepped inside the guild, he saw Lucy, smiling and chattering, and he felt sad. In that time he understood that Lucy was trying desperately to show the others that nothing bad has happened to her. He felt that he had to do something quick, even though he still couldn't get what he was feeling, but he felt that if he doesn't do anything fast, he was going to lose something and might regret it for his whole life. So he walked towards Lucy's table nervously and called out to her.

"Lucy." He said.

A surprised Lucy was what he saw, he also saw the pained look in her eyes and he felt that he was being punched in the face.

"Can we have a moment?" He asked.

Lucy stopped talking with Levy and looked down at the table.

"Please."

Lucy looked at Natsu , she hesitated, but she stood up.

Natsu and Lucy walked out the guild and walked around. Lucy's face darkened, she wanted to go away from Natsu, but she also missed standing beside Natsu. They walked silently in awkwardness, Natsu was nervous, Lucy was mixed up.

"Why aren't we talking to each other?" Natsu asked. "I mean, we usually would."

Lucy walked in silence and looked straight ahead, she didn't want to answer that question, because she herself didn't know why. But she felt unfair, because Natsu started it and so she chose to keep her silence.

"Look Lucy," Natsu said and stopped walking, which made Lucy stopped too. "I'm sorry, I made you cry yesterday, I'm sorry. I put you through a lot of pain, I'm sorry, forgive me. I was wrong."

Lucy was shocked, now those words made her question herself, was she going to forgive Natsu and go back to how they were?

"Natsu," Lucy looked Natsu in the eyes. "I don't know what is wrong, and, I don't know what to forgive about. More importantly, you seemed to be still confused about what was actually going on. Yeah, you hurt me, but it doesn't matter anymore, because you did so much for me, so going through all the pain and not complaining, is what I can do. I don't mind you acting cold to me anymore, I don't mind it, I couldn't pay you back for all you did for me. But I guess that it's over now, so, please, I'm starting over."

Lucy took her decisions and she said it, bravely, even though she was shaking, she said it, she wanted all the happiness back, but she wanted to start over and get things clear. After she said that, she turned back and headed to the guild, leaving Natsu standing frozen watching her back.

"Oh no," Natsu mumbled. "Shit."

Natsu chased after Lucy, but Lucy ran away by calling Virgo. Natsu stopped chasing and he panted hard, he shouldn't be feeling so tired, but he did, he felt like all his energy has been sucked out and a part of him just broke. Behind all those, Happy was watching from afar.

Levy questioned what Natsu had called Lucy out for, but Lucy looked upset, and so Levy stopped and let Lucy have a time for herself.

"I don't get it, I thought Natsu was going to apologize and Lucy was going to forgive him!?" Levy whined to Mirajane, Erza and Juvia who happened to be together at the bar. Happy flew in without Natsu and went to Levy and the other three, Happy felt that those were the only people who could explain what he just saw and heard. Happy was confused at why Lucy and Natsu weren't back together. He told everything he heard and saw, surprisingly to himself, he didn't miss out one single word.

Erza,Mirajane and Levy looked most surprised that their mouths formed 'o' shapes, they were as confused as Happy, they just couldn't get why. However, Juvia seemed to understand and she spoke up.

"She's preventing herself from getting hurt again." She said.

The three girls and Happy looked surprised and turned to Juvia, waiting for what she was going to say next.

"Natsu-san still was confused about his own feelings, he tried to apologize but without knowing the problem, he would just hurt Lucy-san more. Lucy-san, she wasn't being unkind, she wasn't ignoring Natsu's apologies. But she chose to accept everything that has happened and just take that she had paid Natsu back for everything in the past, she was ending everything so she could live stronger." Juvia said.

The others listened and felt sad, maybe Natsu and Lucy were really never going back together. They hated even the thought of it, they somehow felt that , neither Lucy nor Natsu would get true happiness if they ever left each other.

"This might be another step forward for Lucy-san, but she is taking the big risk of drowning herself down. Lucy might try too hard to act tough and forget what real joy is." Juvia said, with a queer sad expression on her face. She stood up, and left.

Then they saw Natsu walking inside the guild , with the same gloomy, mixed up face as Lucy's. But he didn't look as angry as Lucy, he looked more like he was the guiltiest person alive. He sat in the corner of the guild and buried himself with deep regrets.

Juvia intended to walk outside the guild, but before she could step out of the gate, Gray called out to her and made her jumped.

"G-gray-sama! Juvia's surprised!" Juvia took a step back from Gray who were behind her.

"But I love your expression when you were surprised…" Gray mumbled.

"Did Gray-sama said something?" Juvia faced Gray with her beautiful eyes.

"Oh uhm, nah.." Gray's face was again red and he faked a cough to cover it up. "So umm, I was wondering why you look so sad."

Juvia stood still , she looked down and her eyes looked sad.

"Y'know Juvia," Gray patted Juvia's head which surprisingly had no hats on it. He understood the words behind those eyes. "I know you worry about Natsu and Lucy, that's a good thing, you care about them. But please, don't stress yourself by relying on yourself. I'm here to help you out, you can just tell me, and then we can help them together, in that way you won't have too much on your mind."

Juvia blushed, Gray was lately a bit, okay, a lot more caring to her and the way he treats her started to change. But Juvia liked that change and it was a good change, Juvia started to feel that Gray trusts her too. With that, she felt a strange comfort to herself and she felt relieved. Juvia nodded cheerfully to Gray and smiled, a smile that Gray had never seen on Juvia before, a smile that shows relief, shows comfort, shows love and shows happiness altogether. Gray couldn't help but blushing a lot, he turned away and went to the bar, which Juvia followed by running a little.

Meanwhile, Lucy went out the guild and took a solo job from Mirajane. Hardly anyone noticed Lucy walking out the guild because she was so unbelievably fast and silent, Mirajane seemed to be the only one who noticed, however, Natsu noticed too and he was worried. He rushed to Mirajane and asked for a solo job too and called Happy who was talking with Carla with him, he left as silent and as fast as Lucy, he thought that he needed time to be alone to cool off. He and Lucy were feeling the same thing, except for that Natsu was trying desperately to fix things with Lucy while Lucy was trying desperately to get away from Natsu.

They weren't meant to break, everybody in the whole guild knows that, but the two of them don't.


	7. important

**whoa, took me long enough for this chap, i was thinking what natsu and lucy should be like next. should natsu and lucy get back together already or is it better for the fight to continue and i do more gruvia or gale scene ? please review so i can know !**


	8. Chapter 7

**Omg, just read all your reviews, thanks so much for the follows, favs, reviews, I'm so touched by you guys! 3 Sometimes it takes me quite a while to post a chapter because I want every chapter that I post contains something that can satisfy you guys. Sometimes I feel so stucked but then I reread your reviews and PMs and it gives me new energies and hopes to continue this story! Arigatou gozaimas minna!**

Let's Go Home

Chapter Seven

Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

"Hmm…" The small bookworm rubbed her forehead with her palm. She was thinking of how to get Natsu and Lucy back, she supports Natsu but at the same time she supports Lucy too. She was in a dilemma.

"Shrimp, put your smile on your small face back." A voice said from behind.

The small girl jumped and turned back with a small blush on her face, she found an iron dragon slayer bending his body down looking into her eyes.

"W-what is it Gajeel ?" The blunette said, blushing and confused.

The iron dragon slayer sighed and patted the blue haired bookworm's head softly.

"Stop worrying so much, frowns gonna make your small face look old." Gajeel looked away with a small, small blush that not anyone could notice, but Levy the small blunette noticed.

Levy leaned back to her chair and let out a long long sigh, then turned to Gajeel and gave him a cute cute smile. Gajeel sat across Levy, expecting Levy to explain what she was thinking.

Levy blushed harder seeing Gajeel sitting across her, but she didn't know what to say. She looked troubled and she stared at Gajeel hopelessly, Gajeel looked into Levy's eyes, Gajeel could read Levy's mind so clearly, everything seemed to be written on Levy's face to Gajeel.

"Look shrimp, just stop worrying, really. Stressing yourself won't do you any good and it's not gonna help the situation right? Just chill, they're gonna be alright." Gajeel said.

Levy's eyes shone after hearing what Gajeel said. 'Gajeel cares about me! Oh my gosh! I must be puking books now! OMG!' was on her mind. She grinned and then she started talking to Gajeel about the latest book she had been reading. Gajeel was right, things will get better, no matter how bad they seemed to be now, they will definitely be better if she has faith and hope!

Lucy sat silently in the train, traveling to a nearby town to complete her mission, she stared at the pure blue sky which gave her comfort and allowed her to relax her mind. The mission she took wasn't a fighting one, the mission was to babysit some kids of the richest family in that town. The reason why it needed mages to do it still confused Lucy, but she was looking forward to it.

Natsu walked down the street to the mountains he had to accomplish his missions to , the mountains were near where Lucy had to accomplish her missions. Happy wasn't with him, Happy knew that Natsu wanted to be alone for now, he decided that he would catch up at night. Happy was sure that he could find Natsu if he asked Mirajane .

"Why was I such a dumbass to Lucy…" Natsu mumbled to himself. "I never meant to hurt her, it's just, I don't want to do something reckless with this weird feeling inside me."

Natsu sighed and started running, he wanted to fight to forget everything, he wanted to race, he wanted to feel beaten up to feel less guilty, he was willing to be beaten up, he was willing to fix his mistake.

He tripped on a rock and he let himself fell, there was a bump on his forehead and some scratches on his arms and legs, he wanted to feel less guilty. In the two hours of him traveling to the mountains, he let himself fall, bump and crashed into trees or cars. He wanted to use pain to make him feel less guilty.

"Excuse me, I am from Fairy Tail and I took this request to take care of some kids ?" Lucy asked . She had already arrived at the place, it was a huge mansion, however it was nowhere close to the mansion Lucy used to live in, the securities opened the gates and let Lucy in. She walked through the garden and she finally arrived at the front door of the mansion, the mansion was whitewashed and it was sure grandly designed. The doors were opened before Lucy, two maidens bowed before Lucy.

"Welcome in, miss Lucy Heartfilia, the master and his wife has been expecting you."

Lucy stepped inside the mansion and was led to the living room of the mansion, where she saw a man, a beautiful lady and three kids sitting on a huge sofa. Lucy nodded her head and she stood there to introduce herself.

"Excuse me,I'm Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail, I have come for the request."

"Hi Lucy! Thanks for coming!" The beautiful Lady with the pretty hazel hair greeted warmly. "So today you will be taking care of my three kids, now, introduce yourselves, kids."

A girl, around the age of fourteen, looked at Lucy with doubtful eyes and with an unfriendly tone she said: "Yuka's my name."

The beautiful lady looked slightly embarrassed and upset, however the second child came up.

The second child was a cute girl with a big friendly smile on her face and she waved happily at Lucy,"I'm Yako, I'm ten years old and I can't wait to play with you!"

Lucy beamed at Yuko, Yuko looked like the beautiful lady with her hazel hair and hazel eyes a bit more cheerful than the beautiful lady's.

Then the third child stepped towards Lucy, the third child was a cute boy with serious dark blue eyes like the man of the house'. "I'm Yoshiki," the boy paused, "I'm nine years old. And umm, you look like a nice person, I look forward for today."

The man also smiled at Lucy and he spoke up too, " I am their father, Kyle Rutherford and this is my wife Kiki. And actually I'm hoping that you can take care of my kids for the two days coming, I have tried calling many people to take care of my kids; but either they just come and just get busy with what they were doing by themselves or they come and give my kids inappropriate caring, I hope you are able to take care of my kids well. The maids will show you your room and if you need anything you can ask them, Kiki has prepared many things for you."

Lucy smiled and nodded gratefully at Kiki, she felt like that this new job is really something that she would enjoy. 'well, except for Yuka though.' She thought.

Kiki and Kyle left after giving a list of what Lucy should do, the schedules, and reminded her twice that she should wear something warm in that house for the weather in that city was quite chilly. The black limousine came and took the married couple away, Lucy and the three kids stood by the door and stared until the limousine was out of sight. There was a strange kind of silence between the three kids when their parents left and Lucy wondered the reason behind it.

Yako and Yoshiki took Lucy's hand at the same time, Yuko took her right hand and squeezed it a little while Yoshiki, he just held it tight like he was scared something was going to be gone. Even Yuka, who was acting rude and annoying to Lucy the whole time, had a sad expression on her face.

"Hey, want some hot chocolate?" Lucy decided to ask, she looked softly at the three kids.

"Hot chocolate? We drink it every single day, I mean, maid Aya always make us a cup of Millo every morning." Yako looked up to face Lucy.

"Well," Lucy bent down and faced Yako's cute little face properly, "I'll make something much better than that."

"I'm interested in trying." Yoshiki nodded solemnly, but with his eyes shining.

"I can't even wait! Come on!" Yako jumped happily, without letting go of Lucy's hand.

"Mom never made us any hot chocolate, I might allow you to make me that." Yuka blushed a little, she wanted to try the hot chocolate so bad.

Lucy was actually stunned after hearing that Kiki never made them any hot chocolate, her mom would, even though she had so many servants, her mom would always make her a special hot chocolate. 'good thing I remember how to make the special hot chocolate mom makes for me.'

Lucy at first asked the maids the location of her room so she could change, she felt like cold tuna already. She put on a pink long sleeved shirt, long leggings and asked for a pair of slippers. Then when she opened the door of her room, she saw Yuka, Yako and Yoshiki staring at her with pajamas on.

"Wow! I like your pajamas!" Lucy chuckled at the three.

"We never get to wear pajamas, good thing you also changed into your sleeping clothes, because mom and dad says we can only get to wear our pajamas if you would." Yako said.

"This is the first time the three of us are allowed to wear pajamas, and I think that I am liking the feeling of this." Yoshiki stated.

Lucy's eyes went wide,' what!? The first time they wear pajamas!?'. That was something rather new to Lucy, she's never known that there were parents who disliked their kids in pajamas. She asked the three to guide her to the kitchen, where she would start making them the hot chocolate and where the three would watch her.

She made the hot chocolate casually, by using some materials the three never knew they could put to make hot chocolate, where did she get those materials? In the huge garden of the mansion, the maids were also watching and all were amazed as Lucy made the hot chocolate. Seeing so many people amazed, she decided that she would make more for the maids too, which made the maids totally became Lucy's fan girls.

" Can you make some more for us before we go to bed please? " Yako asked after drinking the hot chocolate, it was afternoon and now all of them were in the library, for Kiki and Kyle noted that they need to do some readings.

"Sure, now pick your books and start to do the reading." Lucy nodded.

The three seemed to have picked their books already and so they sat on the big elegant chairs in the library and started reading. Lucy walked around the library sure had some good collections in it, she felt a bit excited to see all the books, since the last time she was in a huge library with good lightings and comfortable seats was in her mansion, which was like, years ago.

Natsu couldn't concentrate in completing his mission, well he still did a terrific job though, but he just couldn't get Lucy's words and expressions off from his mind. ' what am I feeling everytime she is around!? This is getting on my nerves I never meant to hurt her!'

**Hehehe minna! Finally got to update this ! This chapter isn't finished yet since it was so long I decided that I would divide it into two parts. Please look forward to it !**


End file.
